Leaning on You
by HYPA gal33355555
Summary: One year after Tak left earth, she's back again. Why is she dependant on Dib? Where are Zim and Gaz? Songfic in later chapters. ZAGR DATR slight ZATR.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer-thingy: glomps Dib "Security!" "No, they're taking me away because I didn't say that Invader Zim is Jhonen Vasquez's and not mine! Nooo...or was it that the music wasn't mine…hmmm…whatever, Nooo…"

XP XP XP XP XP XP XP XP XP

It all started three months ago, when I came back to earth and crash landed in Dib's backyard. A year since I had last landed on earth.

"Mimi, put a cloaking device on the remains of the ship and us." I ordered, seeing Dib peering at us on top of the roof, smiling. He didn't know it was us, probably because he had never seen my ship and thought all Irkens had the same ship Zim did. His smile faded when the ship disappeared. Mimi and I got out.

I had not come to make another attempt at taking Zim's mission (if it can be called that), but when Mimi hit the buttons on the side of my ship, it sent out magnetic waves that repelled us from all planets, leaving me with a lot of time to think when Zim sent us hurtling through space.

I had always laughed with everyone else at Irken military training when Zim messed up or broke something (which is quite often), but we didn't really talk to each other. He had always been funny, yelling at anything that didn't go his way. Though I never would admit it, I always thought he looked sort of cute when his antennae went down just before something blew up. Naturally, I got to thinking about him and sort of got a crush on him. Being an Irken, I do not wait around and blush and decided to confront him immediately. When I got control of my ship, I just came back.

"Mimi, come on!" I hissed through the thick foliage of the forest behind Dib's house.

Using the same thing Zim did (I don't know what they call it, sorry), I planned a _normal _house (at least to humans) and decided to take a walk while it set up.

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D

It was a strange relationship, if you really think about it. Then again, any relationship with two different _species _is weird. I guess it started because I like to kick people around, and Zim is easy to kick around.

Before I knew it, we had two smeets. Zim got paranoid and was worried Dib would find out. "Dib looks so hard he can't find what's in front of his own nose." I told him, but he decided to go to his home planet.

I set up where the smeets would sit and placed the bundles in. I sat in my seat, waiting for Zim to program the ship. 5…Wait, where's Gir?" Zim shouted.4… Gir popped out from the blankets. 3… "Here I am!" he screeched loudly.2… Where are my kids?" I yelled. 1… I routed through the other blankets, finding only baby clothes (A/N: I would have put minimoose in, but I haven't seen his episodes yet).Blast off! "My babies!" I shrieked, seeing two blankets as we flew off into the stars. "Zim, turn it around!" I screamed. "It's on auto-pilot!" he yelled.

Anger rising, I attempted to bash his head in, not realizing I was keeping him from the buttons that would have helped unless we passed the atmosphere. Which we did before I calmed down.



On the next street, I saw Zim's house and heard a loud whooshing noise. I looked up to see Zim's ship rushing through the sky wearing a sign that said _Irk or bust_. I was thinking two things "Idiot, you must have a cloaking device _somewhere_ if with your crazy assistant." and "Why didn't I come earlier! Argh!" Soon, my thoughts were interrupted by two wailing blankets next to Zim's house. I picked them up and gasped. I couldn't do this alone. I got into my disguise.

DunDunDunDunDunDunDunDun

knock knock "I'm coming, I'm coming!" I shouted. Turning off my computer, I vaulted off my bed, racing for the door.

After opening the door, I jumped back. "Tak!" I yelled. "Um, I need to talk to you." she said hastily. I stared at her. "What is she planning?" I thought.

She stepped past me into the living room and sighed. "I'm not sure how to explain this to you. So I'll just get to the point." she said. She still hesitated, gathering her thoughts.

Placing one of the bundles she was carrying on the couch, she held the other one up so I could see. Opening it, she showed me a tiny, red-eyed, green, Zim-like baby alien!

I staggered back and stuttered as questions flooded my head. "It's Zim and…Gaz's" she said, looking up at me. "They blasted off to Irk and accidentally left them. I need help…desperately." She added.

My mind went blank. "A baby alien…Zim…Gaz's…help…desperately." I only heard the main points of what she said, but I still snapped back in anger. "Will you help me" she pleaded, the emotion fizzling out her holographic disguise. "WHY SHOULD I HELP YOU? YOU'RE AN ALIEN! BEING A PARANORMAL INVESTIGAOR MEANS MAKING SURE YOUR KIND DON'T DESTROY EARTH!" I snapped. I had backed her into a corner until tears flooded her eyes. There was no where for her to run.

I slowly regained control of what I was saying. "I'm sorry…It was all so sudden." I said, looking at the wailing babies and the cowering foster mother, who had no intention of harming earth. I held out my hand. She flinched, but realizing I meant no harm, took it. I helped her up. I had no way of knowing that handshake meant an eternity of insanity and torture.


	2. Day 1

Day 1:

Today, when we came over (Tak slept at her house) Dib said he had a bunk bed and I could sleep in the bottom portion and the babies could sleep in Gaz's old bed, which he was going to change into a crib.

While Dib was busy, I didn't have much to do, so I watched him. We started talking, but he kept getting to questions about our species. I would avoid those, but he found out we were Irkens from Irk and the babies were called smeets. I gave up and told him how we had been the lowest race, leading us to gain vital survival skills. Plus, I told him the Irken species, seeing a ship, built our own, and became the most powerful species in the universe.

Satisfied, Dib changed the subject. Eventually, he finished and showed me the crib. After that he rushed me out saying he had a different project. I got suspicious, but left.

I decided to give the smeets a bath. "I really wish we knew what to call you." I said as I took the blanket off the first smeet. I gasped. "Dib!" I yelled. He came running. "What is it?" he panted. "Look." I commanded. On the first smeet's foot was a little tag that said _Zaz._ He blinked. "What does it say?" he asked. I blushed. I forgot. He couldn't read Irken." It says Zaz" I said. "What does the other smeet's tag say?" Dib asked. I slowly took off the second smeet's blanket. I looked at it and gasped. "What does it say?" He asked. "It says…Dib." I said. I wasn't sure how he would react. I mean his sister had named her kid after him, but then, so did his mortal enemy. "They named it after…me?" he stuttered. "Even when **he**'s named after you, you still call him it!" I said, glaring. "Jeez, sorry." he said.

"What to see what I've been working on? I'm almost finished." Dib said, changing the subject. It was a machine that could take care of the smeets while we went to school. "I'm glad you built it just in time for Monday." I said. I looked over it. There was a homemade playpen, another crib, a table for changing diapers, and two high-chairs. I still didn't trust the smeets on that thing.

"It's not finished yet. You can stay here as I finish it." Dib said. "I'll just finish Dib and Zaz's bath." I said. "This will probably get confusing, so why don't we call him 'little Dib'?" I offered. "'little Dib' I like that." He smiled.

When the smeets finished their bath, I came back in. "What's wrong?" Dib asked. "What makes you think something's wrong?" I asked. "You look worried." he said. "I _am_ worried. I mean, we're too young to be parents, barely know each other's species. We're not even sure what species they are. On Irk, we would just beam information into smeet's PAKs, but PAKs reject anything that isn't a purebred Irken. We're not even sure what part of them is human." I said. Dib started laughing. "What is it?" I asked. "Well, the smeets are either smeeties or...beets!" he laughed. "Dib, that's just silly! It should be...both Irken and Human end in 'en'! That won't work." I said. I couldn't help but laugh a little after that. Pretty soon, we couldn't stop. It took a few minutes for us to calm down.

I gasped. "Dib, I just remembered!" I said. "What is it?" he asked. "I gave the smeets a bath!" I said. He stared at me like I was crazy. "I forgot to mix the chemicals that keep it from burning them." I said. "They look fine to me. Wait a second, Zim was 'allergic' to lunch meat, too!" he said, looking at the smeets. "I don't think this is a good idea, Dib." I said, backing up as he came back from the kitchen holding a piece of bologna in front of him. "Stay away from her!" I screamed, covering Zaz up and running to our bedroom. Dib didn't chase me. He headed to the smeet's room. He bit his lip as he picked up little Dib's hand and...I realized what was going on and rushed into the room, "Nooo!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "Waahh!" little Dib screeched. "Gah! Jeez, what did I do?" Dib said, covering his ears. Of course, I didn't hear him over the smeet's wail. I cradled little Dib until his wail lessened to a whimper, and then to a soft giggle. I placed both smeets in the crib as they fell asleep.

Dib left and retired to the sofa in the living room, a frown etched on his face. I followed him. "You won't trust me for a long time, will you?" he said, looking at the floor. "Yes, I will. Everybody makes bad choices sometimes." I said. I propped up my head on my elbow and thought about the smeets. "You worry too much." he said. "You work too much. I built my ship myself and I could have built the crib." I retorted, grabbing him by the arm and pulling him towards his dad's basement. "Hey!" he yelled, surprised.

"I built this myself while you were busy.." I said, motioning towards a large rectangular prism of metal. I pressed a few buttons and music started playing.

_You, You're always there for me  
When I need you most  
Day and night you're by my side  
Protecting me  
When I feel like crashing down  
You seem to be around  
There you are  
You're not that far cos_

_  
_I started dancing around. Dib just stared at me.

_Whenever, where ever baby  
You'll protect me  
No matter what  
Hold me tight with all your might And you'll never let me go  
Protecting me_

_  
_I grabbed his hands and started dancing.

_You listen to me when  
I speak out loud and you  
You know when my hearts been bent  
When my lifes tumbling around  
You take me off the ground  
You tell me everythings ok_

_  
_He looked like he really didn't want to dance, but I knew he didn't want me to be mad at him, either

_Whenever, where ever baby  
You'll protect me  
No matter what  
Hold me tight with all your might You'll never let me go_

He refused to look me in the eye.

_You'll never let me go  
You'll never let me go  
You'll never let me go_

_  
_I began humming along with the music.

_  
When its my turn (My turn)  
To help you out (Help you out)  
I glady lift you up without a doubt_

_  
_I started singing.

_(Whenever) Whenever, where ever baby  
You'll protect me  
No matter what  
Hold me tight with all your might You'll never let me go (Let me go)_

"Dance, It's good for your soul!" I told him. (A/N: My sister made me put that and I couldn't think of anything. Same with the next.)

_Whenever, where ever baby  
I'll protect you  
No matter what  
Hold you tight, with all my might  
And I'll never let you go (Let you go)_

"If you don't dance, I'll have to get crazy for the both of us." I warned him.

_You, you're always there for me  
When I need you most  
Day and night you're by my side  
Protecting me  
Protecting me_

It moved to the next song. I didn't stop turn it off.

_You act like you don't know me  
When you see me on the street  
You're makin' like I turn you off  
When you know you think I'm sweet_

Dib finally danced, it was barely dancing, but it was dancing. (A/N: I'm so descriptive aren't I?)

_  
It don't have to be like that  
I guess you're insecure  
If you say what's on your mind  
I might answer "sure"_

I hoped he would loosen up.

_  
So I walk a little slower  
And try to catch your eye  
Sometimes, it's so hard to see  
The good things passin' by_

I decided to encourage him.

_  
There might never be a sign  
No flashing neon light  
Telling you to make your move  
Or when the time is right, so..._

"Dib, Loosen up!" I shouted over the music.

_Why not  
Take a crazy chance  
Why not (Why not)  
Do a crazy dance  
If you lose a moment  
You may lose a lot  
So why not  
Why not_

Dib loosened up and went with the flow.

_You always dress in yellow  
When you wanna dress in gold  
Instead of listening to your heart  
You do just what you're told_

"Or was he?" I thought.

_  
You keep waiting where you are  
For what you'll never know  
Let's just get into your car  
And go baby go_

I stared at him suspiciously.

_Why not  
Take a crazy chance  
Why not (Why not)  
Do a crazy dance  
If you lose a moment  
You may lose a lot  
So why not  
Why not_

Dib looked anxiously at the door like a wild animal trying to escape.

_Oh...oh  
I could be the one for you  
Oh, yeah  
Maybe yes,  
maybe no  
Oh...oh  
It could be the thing to do  
What I'm sayin' is  
You gotta let me know_

_  
_"I knew it." I thought.

_You'll never get to heaven or even to L.A.  
If you don't believe there's a way  
Why not  
Take a star from the sky  
Why not  
Spread your wings and fly  
Oh-It might take a little  
And it might take a lot  
But...why not  
Why not_

"Boys" I sighed.

_Why not  
Take a crazy chance  
Why not (Why not)  
Do a crazy dance  
If you lose a moment  
You may lose a lot  
So why not  
Why not_

Dib rushed upstairs before it could switch to another song. I turned the music off. When I got up, he wasn't in bed. He didn't go to bed all night...

XPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXP

I read too many flirty Tak fanfics (it was only one!). Sorry, I don't do songfics well AT ALL. I kept begging my sister, PurpleGhostSausage, to do it, but she would only get me the words. For the end of the bologna part, I accidentally wrote it like Tak was cradling big Dib. O.O Heh, heh, heh...oopsie. DIBBEH'S IN TROUBLE! SO HE MUST DANCE:D huggles Sorry about the lack of good writing, I wanted to turn it in tonight. REVIEW PEOPLES, AND I SHALL BE HAPPY AND NOT MAKE YOU DANCE!


	3. Day 2

Day 2:

"You want to help me test out the 'nanny'? It's ready." Dib said. "You worked on it all night." I accused. "Yes, I did." he replied, running to the basement. He grabbed a lump of metal shaped like a smeet and put it in the crib. He pushed a button on a remote and the metal cried. The arms put a diaper on it, cradled it, and, when it stopped, put it in the crib again. I still wasn't sure. Zim and Gaz had practically entrusted me with their smeet. "So...what do you think?" Dib asked hopefully. "I don't really have a choice, do I?" I said. He frowned. "Dib, I'm worried." I sighed. "What's new?" he joked, sitting down next to me. "Dib, this is serious. What if they can't get used to me in my disguise?" I said. "You'll only use it when you have to." he said. I put on my disguise and looked in the crib. The smeet reached for me. I picked them up. "See, everything's fine. There's nothing to worry about. Now, hurry up. We're going to be late to Skool." he added. I ruffled the smeets hair and placed them in the playpen under the 'nanny's care before I rushed out the door. "Could you set up a camera in the smeet's playroom so you could watch them with your video-watch at Skool?" (A/N: See bloaty's pizza hog to see the video-watch. Just don't ask me how she found out about it.) I asked. "I could, but not until after Skool." he said.

ZazLittleDibZazLittleDibZazLittleDibZazLittleDibZazLittleDibZazLittleDibZazLittleDibZazLittleDib

Meanwhile in space:

"Seventy-twelve cans of poop on the wall..." Gir sang (A/N: I hate that name for a company.). "Are you counting UP?" I shouted. He had just been on something like ninety-two. Zim had been staring at me the whole time, he wouldn't even sleep, even when I did. I guess he was worried I would wake up before he did and beat him up. I was planning something worse...after a nap and some pizza. I had been saying that for two hours and it was getting boring. Zim wouldn't even speak. I was going insane much faster than on earth with Dib's droning. Zim's eyes closed a little. He grabbed some scissors and snipped of some of his antennae off to keep awake. How stupid can you get? Sniffing pizza is a lot less painful (A/N: Gaz has a two-track mind: pizza and getting annoyed. There isn't much else to write. I'm sorry!). He stared at his piece of antennae, turned to me and pulled out two of my hairs. "Ow, you're on thin ice, Zim!" I growled. He cringed while twisting my hair around his antennae and vice versa with my other hair and another clipped antennae. He dropped them in the DNA tracker slot. "Zaz and Dib...last name unfiled." the tracker read.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGG

Dib and I walked down the hall to the lunch room and sat at Dib and Gaz's usual spot. "I remember when I threw a muffin at Zim's head when he was sitting alone at that table." Dib said as we sat down (A/N: That's my fav eppie!). Dib looked at his watch. "Surprise!" he said, showing me the smeets on his video-watch. "Oh! You made it! Why didn't you tell me?" I asked. "I didn't want you asking me all day." Dib said. "I wouldn't do that!" I said, though I was making a mental note not to. "I'm starved. Let's eat." Dib said, picking up his fork. I poked at my food. "Let me see the smeets." I said. "Jeez!" He said while I snatched the video-watch from him. I watched the smeets' every move until the bell rang.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGG

It showed us my old house. Zim and I gasped in unison. "Dib-beast! Tracker, show movement of the smeets since liftoff...and that of Dib." Zim ordered. The flashing lights said Dib was in our house and the babies "flew" to him and stayed at our house. "Tracker, show us who's currently in the Dib-stink's house." Zim commanded. "Zaz and Dib...last name unfiled." the tracker read again. "He's at school, Zim...He left them ALONE!" I yelled. "Show who was with the smeets when they went to Dib-monkey's house." Zim shouted. "Tak" the tracker replied. Zim gasped. We both let out a cry of anger. "Stealing my mission again!" Zim yelled. "He lift my kids ALONE" I yelled. "To please the Tallest and overshadow ME!" Zim shouted. "HE...LEFT...MY...KIDS...ALONE!" I shouted. Zim wittingly decided to shut up. "Sensors indicate machinery rocking the smeets and Tak was sensed with I.L.H. "I.L.H... I.L.H.! I.L.H.!" Zim chanted, sounding surprised and getting louder with every I.L.H. "What the heck is I.L.H.!" I asked. "I.L.H. is..." Zim whispered.

My eyes bugged out. "IRKEN LOVE HORMONE!" I screamed. "You know, she wouldn't go to steal your mission if she was in love with somebody. She was already beaten once. I wonder how she fell in love with _you_." I added. "But...but...I AM ZIM!" Zim cried out. I smacked him in the head with an empty aluminum can. "Shut up, whiner." I said. "Eeheehoohahaha!" Gir said, obviously deciding his song wasn't annoying us to our full capacity. Even though this is faster, I'm not sure which is less painful.

ZazLittleDibZazLittleDibZazLittleDibZazLittleDibZazLittleDibZazLittleDibZaz

The second we got in the door I turned off my disguise. "Oh! My smeets!" I screamed. Dib rolled his eyes. I came back. "They're sleeping." I whispered. "What do you want for dinner?" He asked. "I don't care." I replied. "How about steak? Oh yeah, you're 'allergic'" He said. "That was just Zim. Remember I had to touch meat to throw it at him. I told you I was better with my disguise than him. Steak's fine." I agreed. We just took care of the smeets until it was time for dinner.

Nothing really important happened during dinner. "You know, the only thing I can think of that's the same for humans and Irkens is our body structure. I mean, our teeth are ten times harder than you diamonds." I said. "Mmhmm" Dib mumbled with his mouth full. I made a face and didn't say much after that. I only ate a little. "I heard there was a carnival across the street." I said, between courses. "So?" He asked, taking a sip of his drink. "I think we should go." I said. "I'm not sure..."Dib started."What is it? Are you afraid to get beaten by a girl at one of the games?" I taunted. So, of course, we went.

In our (well, my) hurry to get to the carnival, we didn't get dessert. So, we got chocolate-covered strawberries. I didn't think I would finish first, but I did. "Dib, we've _got _to play at least _one _game." I whined. I chose the first game where the person standing at it didn't yell at us to play it. We played one of those games where the ball will roll out and you roll it into different holes to decide if you go fast or slow. There was a nice-looking woman to hand out prizes. Dib hesitated. "We can't play if there's only one player." The woman said. Dib reluctantly chose chair number one. I sat at number two. The woman pressed the button to start the game. "One, two, one, two...I think it will be one. It's two!" she said excitedly. "Aw, sorry Dib." I said as she handed me a giant plushie puppy. "I would have given it to you anyway. What good is a puppy plushie in a lab?" He muttered. "Awww...Isn't that sweet? Isn't he sweet?" I asked the woman. "The sweetest." she agreed. Dib pulled up the collar of his coat to hide his face. I wished he would stop. I was about to ask him to stop, but I got a better idea. "Brrr...I'm cold." I said, shivering. "Here take it." Dib said coldly, handing me his coat. I winked at the prizes lady. She winked back. "How about a ride?" I asked. "Maybe before dinner, but definitely not after." he said. I had no choice, he was already walking home.

"Thank you for taking me, I had fun." I said quietly. "You're welcome." he said hastily. I felt bad for embarrassing him, but I felt like he just wanted me ad the smeets to test on after the bologna incident. I told him I forgave him, but I would never forget. It reopened the wound Zim left me. I ran ahead so he wouldn't see me cry. "Tak, wait up!" he said, it was probably loudly, but I only heard a whisper. I knew he was chasing after me, because I could hear his boots on the pavement. People who saw me crying and Dib chasing me either glared at Dib or tried to stop him. I reached home. I didn't have a key, so I just pulled up the collar of his coat. "Tak..." he started with he finally reached me. He put his hand on my shoulder. "Leave me alone." I sobbed, as I shrugged his hand off.

Dib opened the door and I ran to our bedroom, took off my disguise, and collapsed on my bed, crying. Dib left me alone, and I stayed there until he finished checking up on the smeets. I still hadn't stopped crying when he came up to go to bed. "Tak..." he began again. I didn't even have the energy to tell him to leave me alone, yet I could still talk to him, like when I tried to decide how to yell at Zim when I got back to earth. "Do you even know why I came back to earth?" I sniffled. "Huh?" he asked. "Do you even know why I came back to earth?" I shouted. Dib thought for a few moments. "No, I don't know." he said. "For Zim, not his mission, not revenge, _Zim_." I sobbed, shaking. Dib didn't understand. "I love Zim." I shouted. Dib looked surprised. I leaned on him and sobbed on his shoulder. "You're sad he left?" Dib asked quietly. "I love...you, too." I said, hugging him to me, like he would vanish into thin air. Dib froze. "You love...me?" he repeated. I nodded. Dib pulled me up and looked into my purple Irken eyes. I lunged and latched on to him again, sobbing harder than ever. "I still don't see exactly what the problem is." Dib whispered. "Z...Zim likes Gaz." I sobbed. "You still have me." he said. "_You_ just want me and the s...smeets for test subjects!" I wailed. "I would never want that!" Dib shouted, shocked. He wiped the tears off my face. I collapsed on his lap and cried myself to sleep. Not wanting to disturb me, Dib just leaned back and fell asleep.

ZazLittleDibZazLittleDibZazLittleDibZazLittleDibZazLittleDibZazLittleDibZaz

I was screaming "I SUCK! I SUCK!" I couldn't think of a reaction for Gaz. XP I like the part right after Tak won the game best. O.O they must have been up 'till like, midnight. On a school night! Bad Dibbeh! I hope you liked the ending. I feel like I'm getting ahead of myself, though. XP I hope you guys don't mind. I really did go to a carnival and win a dog (I made my sis give it to some random little girl, though).


	4. Day 3

Day 3:

I groaned and held my head as I woke up. I had one of those headaches you get when you cry; it was more like a migraine, though. I looked down and gasped. Dib stayed there all night? I decided to let Dib sleep in. He probably needed it. I got an idea. I had tried Dib's human food, so why shouldn't he try mine? I decided to prepare Dib an Irken breakfast. It was a feast fit for a Tallest. Well, not really, seeing as it had to be vegetarian meal out of chemicals in Prof. Membrane's lab. I didn't want to wake him up, but I wanted to see his face when he saw it. When I got to our bedroom, he wasn't there "He's probably working himself to death in the lab." I sighed. I trudged down to the lab. "Dib, I made you breakfast." I said in a singsong voice. He grunted. "It's an _Irken_ breakfast." I said flatly. "I'm busy." Dib said. I glared at him, the kind of glare where you can feel it burning into your skin, drilling into the back of your head. "Alright, I'll go eat some." Dib said as he walked up the stairs, throwing his hands up in defeat. "I'm not sure I could eat all this." He said. "Just eat one bite of everything." I said. "I'm not sure if I even have enough time." He said, looking at his watch. "You never cared about being late before. Honestly, you'd think you would have been waiting your whole life for this. I have to go check on the smeets." I said. I put on my disguise. "Good-bye, little Dib. Good-bye, Zaz." I said, kissing them on the top of their heads and tickling them. I walked past the kitchen. Dib was still just staring at the food. I sighed and grabbed his coat, leading him out of the door. "If Human food hurts Irkens, why shouldn't Irken food hurt Humans?" He whined as we neared "Skool".

ZazLittleDibZazLittleDibZazLittleDibZazLittleDibZazLittleDibZazLittleDibZaz

"I see a cow." Gir said happily. "Gir, we're a gazillion miles from the only planet with cows on it. You wouldn't see a cow out here." I said (A/N: Gaz-illion is a coincidence. That's my usual "illion" word.). Gir just smiled at me. Zim fell asleep a while ago sometime when he was muttering about not bringing his PAK recharger. I was bored out of my mind (A/N: Ignore the fact that Zim sleeps pwease. Do it for me?) "Tracker, can I see a video of what's happened on planet earth since liftoff." I asked. "You know, of Zaz, Tak, and the Dibs." I said. "Yes, 'mam." he tracker said. "Don't call me 'mam, it makes me feel old. Start showing the video." I ordered. So, I saw everything that happened on earth.

BBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGG!

"Let me see the smeets." I commanded Dib. "I think you've stared at the smeets too much lately. We'll just check up on them...See, they're fine." Dib said. He started eating the blubbery macaroni. "I'm bored." I complained. Dib ignored me until about the sixth time, then he interrupted me. "I'm bor-"I started. "You've been worrying about the smeets too much. You should take a break. You know, get out of the house." He suggested. I figured he wanted to throw out the Irken food chemicals. "I barely touched the smeets yesterday." I said. "You shouldn't have to." he said. "I want to." I said, but I was drowned out by the bell. It was decided.

BBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGG!

Zim woke up before I could finish it. I started it over and showed it to him. When Tak confessed her love, Gir dropped his popcorn and started crying. "Wow." Zim and I said in unison. When the screen blackened at the end, Gir wailed and said "It's so beautiful...look at it." he said, pointing to the dark screen. He tried to wipe his mechanical eyes on my clothes. "Gir, get off of me!" I yelled, pushing him away. He ran to Zim. "Gir..." Zim said warningly. Gir ran back to his seat and blew his "nose" in the smeet's blankets before I could stop him. "I wonder how she fell in love with you, anyway." I said. "But...but...I AM ZIM!" he shouted. I smiled. This wasn't so bad after all.

ZazLittleDibZazLittleDibZazLittleDibZazLittleDibZazLittleDibZazLittleDibZaz

Dib still insisted on taking care of the smeets, so I decided to face my fears, and go to where Zim's house was. No matter how much I knew about Zim, he still surprised me. He forgot to self-destruct his house. My lip trembled as I opened the door with a Cccrrreeeaaakkk... I looked at the pictures some where of Gir's finger, some of Gir with the camera backwards, surprising himself with the flash. A couple pictures were of Gaz kicking Zim and such. "He deserves better." I whispered to the picture. I smiled slightly at the misplaced furniture. My eyes widened when I saw what was in a drawer in the kitchen. He kept Mimi's memory disc! I clutched it to my chest and decided I was done exploring the remains of Zim's house.

"I hope he can hear the phone from the basement." I said, dialing the number. Dib answered on the first ring. "Dib, how long should I stay out here." I said. "How long should you stay? It's not timed. I just thought you should take a break. Come home whenever you want." he said. "Can I come home now?" I asked, assuming he had finished throwing out the chemicals "Sure, why not." He said, reminding me of the song I played the night before last. "Okay, then. See you soon." I said. "Bye." I said and hung up. "I really need to ask him to give me a key." I said, opening the door. "Oh...my...gosh." I said as the lights where off and turned on as soon as the door opened. Dib was tapping his foot and had his back to me in front of a homemade stage. He was holding an electric guitar. This was way to well planned to be a coincidence.

_So 1, 2, 3, take my hand and come with me_

_because you look so fine_

_and I really wanna make you mine._

_I say you look so fine_

_that I really wanna make you mine._

_Oh, 4,5,6 c'mon and get your kicks_

_now you don't need that money _

_when you look like that, do ya honey_?

_Big black boots,_

_long brown hair,_

_she's so sweet_

_with her get back stare._

_Well I could see,_

_you home with me, _

_but you were with another man, yea!_

_I know we,_

_ain't got much to say, _

_before I let you get away, yea!_

_I said, are you gonna be my girl?_

_Well, so 1,2,3, take my hand and come with me_

_because you look so fine _

_and I really wanna make you mine._

_I say you look so fine _

_that I really wanna make you mine._

_Oh, 4,5,6 c'mon and get your kicks_

_now you don't need that money_

_with a face like that, do ya._

_Big black boots,_

_long brown hair, _

_she's so sweet _

_with her get back stare._

_Well I could see,_

_you home with me, _

_but you were with another man, yea!_

_I know we,_

_ain't got much to say,_

_before I let you get away, yea!_

_I said, are you gonna be my girl?_

_Oh yea. Oh yea. C'mon!_

_I could see,_

_you home with me,_

_but you were with another man, yea!_

_I know we, _

_ain't got much to say, _

_before I let you get away, yea!_

_Uh, be my girl._

_Be my girl._

_Are you gonna be my girl! Yea!_

He smiled sheepishly. "What is it?" I asked, running my hand along the cool sleek metal. "You put these wrist clamps and ankle clamps on, and you can play the guitar and dance." Dib explained. "I call it the BoogieBot00095. Want to try it?" he asked (A/N: My sis wrote the name.). "How do I choose the song?" I asked, answering his question with my own. "Sure, you press these buttons. I loaded all your songs on it." Dib answered, showing me. I pressed a few buttons and ran to the middle of the stage.

_So I'm a little left of center _

_I'm a little out of tune_

_Some say I'm paranormal_

_So I just bend their spoon_

_Who wants to be ordinary_

_In a crazy, mixed-up world_

_I don't care what they're sayin'_

_As long as I'm your girl_

_Hey, you are on my side_

_And they, they just roll their eyes_

_You get me_

_When nobody understands_

_You come and take the chance, baby_

_You get me_

_You look inside my wild mind_

_Never knowing what you'll find_

_And still you want me all the time_

_Yeah, you do_

_Yeah, you get me_

_So what if I see the sunshine_

_in the pouring rain_

_Some people think I'm crazy_

_But you say it's okay_

_You've seen my secret garden_

_Where all of my flowers grow_

_In my imagination_

_Anything goes_

_I, I am all you want_

_They, they just read me wrong_

_You get me_

_When nobody understands_

_You come and hold my hand, baby_

_You get me_

_You look inside my wild mind_

_Never knowing what you'll find_

_Still you want me all the time_

_Yeah, you do_

_'Cause you get me_

_Hey, you are on my side_

_They, they just roll their eyes_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_'Cause you get me_

_When nobody understands_

_You come and take the chance, baby_

_You get me_

_When none of the pieces fit_

_You make sense of it_

_You get me_

_You look inside my wild mind_

_Never knowing what you'll find_

_And still I want you all the time_

_Yeah, I do_

_'Cause you get me_

_Yeah, oh, yeah, oh_

It went on to the next song. Dib looked surprised. "Was it supposed to do that?" I asked myself.

_Turn it inside out so I can see_

_The part of you that's drifting over me _

_And when I wake you're never there _

_But when I sleep you're everywhere _

_You're everywhere_

_Just tell me how I got this far _

_Just tell me why you're here and who you are _

_'Cause every time I look_

_you're never there _

_And every time I sleep _

_you're always there _

_'Cause you're everywhere to me _

_And when I close my eyes it's you I see_

_You're everything I know_

_that makes me believe_

_I'm not alone _

_I'm not alone_

_I recognize the way you make me feel_

_It's hard to think that_

_you might not be real_

_I sense it now, the water's getting deep _

_I try to wash the pain away from me _

_Away from me _

_'Cause you're everywhere to me _

_And when I close my eyes it's you I see_

_You're everything I know_

_that makes me believe _

_I'm not alone_

_I'm not alone_

_I am not alone _

_Whoa, oh, oooh, oh_

_And when I touch your hand _

_It's then I understand _

_The beauty that's within _

_It's now that we begin_

_You always light my way _

_I hope there never comes a day _

_No matter where I go _

_I always feel you so _

_'Cause you're everywhere to me_

_And when I close my eyes it's you I see_

_You're everything I know_

_that makes me believe _

_I'm not alone _

_'Cause you're everywhere to me _

_And when I catch my breath _

_it's you I breathe _

_You're everything I know _

_that makes me believe _

_I'm not alone _

_You're in everyone I see _

_So tell me _

_Do you see me?_

It came out shaky. I ran to our bedroom, crying. Dib followed me. I hugged him close to me. "You don't deserve me." I said. "You deserve someone who fully appreciates you." I continued. "I don't deserve you. I don't deserve anyone who can love more than four people with their whole heart." He said, meaning the smeets, him, and Zim. "I can't go on like this. I always take one step forward and two steps back." I said. "I've just got to forget Zim. He doesn't even remember me, I bet." she said, determinedly. "Dib, go to bed. I don't want to keep you here all night." I crawled into bed. Dib gave me one last glance before he climbed the ladder to the upper portion of the bunk bed.

ZazLittleDibZazLittleDibZazLittleDibZazLittleDibZazLittleDibZazLittleDibZaz

O.O I thought it was "Jet black stare". Oh well! I finished my fourth chapter. Wow. That amazes me. Bonus Chapter! Woo! The next chapter is slightly different than the others. It was suggested by P.G.S. herself (Thanks for being my editor, sis). Oh, before I go, read her fics and review. PPPLLLEEEZZZ! For this one, right before I wrote it, it freaked out and added the word par, slashes, and the word line every five seconds.


	5. Bonus Chapter

Bonus Chapter:

I yawned and stretched. I turned over and looked at my brother. He was smacking his lips together. We stared at each other with bright, crystalline eyes. "Wwwaaahhh!" we screamed in each other's faces. "Momma" rushed over to us. "Hush, hush little ones." She cooed as she picked us up and rocked us. "Dib's not feeling well today, so let's tell him 'good morning'. Okay?" she said, walking towards the other bedroom. "Tak, I'll get them sick." "Dada" complained as we were halfway in his arms. Why was "Momma" taking us away? Was he mad at us? "Wwwaaahh!" I screamed, fearing rejection. "Zaz wants you to hold her." "Momma" said, giving him a pout for me. "I just don't want to get them sick." He stated. "You do have a nasty cold." "Momma" agreed, sighing.

"So should I put them under the 'nanny's care as usual?" she asked. "I guess." "Dada" said. I got bored with the "more talking" and "less me" situation. "Wwwaaahhh!" I cried. "Let's get you and your brother some breakfast." "Momma" said. After getting us in our high-chairs, "Momma" pulled out our usual food and fed us. I looked over at little Dib, he had been unusually quiet since we woke up. I suppose he wants to play with "nanny" today. We cry and see who it picks up first. Then, we see who can cry longer, and louder. After we were dirtied enough (and had dropped enough stuff and let "Momma" pick it up), we were launched into the tub. Little Dib doesn't like it much, but I do, so "Momma" lets me go first. I like it when she lets me chew on the blue fuzzy thing after.

"I have to go to 'Skool' now, kids. Remember, if you cry too loud, Dib can't get well." "Momma" reminded us, leaving us in 'nanny's care. When we played, little Dib won the game. In the playpen, he grabbed the teething ring. I chose to chew on the soft cow toy. It was _too_ soft. I picked out the tinker toys. I got bored with that. I chewed on "Are you my Mother?" the Dr. Seuss book. Slowly, sleepiness poured over me.

Aaaawwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!

"Are you sure you can't turn back now?" I asked. Zim just pointed in front of the ship. I looked. "It's the Massive." He whispered. I gasped. It was huge! "Oh no, I forgot… The Irken Armada destroys anything that isn't an Irken." He said nervously. "You forgot WHAT?" I screamed. Zim covered my mouth and shushed me. It takes three days to get here and three days back. We've already blown our cover to Dib. I'll get some supplies and we'll just turn around. Gir, protect the ship and Gaz." Zim ordered. I sat down and crossed my arms angrily. Zim left. I watched him walk out of sight. Gir crawled up to Zim's seat. He looked at me. "Hi!" He shrieked. "Just make sure no one destroys us." I said, pulling out my book "Punch Club". Gir turned red, saluted, and focused on the Irkens milling around. He soon turned blue again and started humming. "Gir…" I would remind him of his job. After doing this some number of times, I started to wonder what was taking Zim so long. I guessed he was catching up with his friends, that is, if he had any. I got a little suspicious. "Who was with him? Is she pretty? Oh, wait…I forgot I was talking about Zim." I said. I dismissed the jealous thoughts promptly. It took a while (three chapters of "Punch Club" but who's counting), but Zim came back. "This food is edible to humans, right" I asked in a warning tone. "Yep, it's just pizza with pepperoni." Zim answered, "It takes them a while to make foreign foods." "We better be home in three days." I said, slumping back in my chair. We were soon headed to earth and my home…

Home… home… home… home… home… home… home… home… home… home…

I grunted as I sat up. I had been moved to the crib. "Wwwaaahhh!" I cried out in hunger. "Nanny" was quick in response and my belly was full in no time at all. I sighed in contentment as I was carefully lowered into the playpen. The door opened. "Dada" stumbled in. "Momma" followed after. "You'll never get _me_, Zim!" "Dada" shouted. "Dib, you're hallucinating! Get down before you hurt the smeets." "Momma" begged "Dada" exasperatedly. "Dada" collapsed. "Momma" held her head with one hand and supported herself on the playpen with the other. When she looked up, she gasped. Little Dib and I cried. "Momma" rushed over to "Dada", knowing "Nanny" would take care of us. He was unconscious. "Momma" bit her lip. "I don't know how in the world I'm going to get him upstairs." She said out loud. "You're an Irken. Your kind rose up from the sewers into heaven. You've had to deal with tons of hardships." She convinced herself. "Yeah, but his head's gigantic! It's bigger than any hardships my kind had to face!" she found herself shouting back. "Nanny" picked me up. I didn't want "Nanny". I wanted "Momma" and "Dada". I DIDN'T WANT "NANNY". I WANTED… "M…m…momma!" I wailed. "Momma" gasped. She looked at "Dada". "He understands. He would want me to be with them." She told herself as she rushed over to me. "Say 'Dada'. Come on…come on…" she urged. "D…d…d…Dada!" I said.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, hugging me warmly. She pulled me up to her eyes. "Good job, Zaz! You did it! You said 'Momma' and 'Dada'!" she said excitedly. Her face fell. "You said 'Momma' and 'Dada'. You called _us _'Momma' and 'Dada'. What would Zim say?" She thought as it hit her. She placed me back in the pen. I sadly looked up at her. "I'm sorry, Zaz. I have to get 'Dada' back into bed. He's still sick." She said quietly. "Dada" groaned, sitting up. "Where am I?" he asked confusedly. "Dib, you're okay!" "Momma" exclaimed, hugging him. She sat down and told him what he did. He was shocked. "Dib, Zaz said 'Momma' and 'Dada'" she said quietly. "That's great! …You don't look very happy though." he said, frowning. "She called _us _'Momma' and 'Dada'. What are we going to do?" She said frankly. "Why do we have to _do _anything? We can't stop them. Zim and Gaz can't blame us." "Dada" said. "Momma" furrowed her brow in thought. "Dada" frowned at her. "Mamma" sighed. "I'm going to bed. I have a headache." She murmured. "You're not the only one." "Dada" said. We were left with "Nanny" until morning.

The end the end the end the end the end the end the end the end the end the end the end

AWWWWW, DIBBEH IS SICK! BREAK OUT THE CHICKEN SOUP! THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! I told my best friend about it (even though she doesn't watch Invader Zim. Yes, I REALLY wanted to post this chapter) but she couldn't review because her phone won't let her. Mean phone. It's worse than usual…bleah! The ending is the worst of all. I just ran out of juice. XP I'm probably doing this because I haven't made the smeets cry much and my sister was chanting "Little Dib and Zaz" a thousand times. I have really been "neglecting" them haven't I! At first little Dib was named Iz. I like it better now. Do you?


	6. Day 5

Day 5:

"Wwwaaahhh!" the smeets cried out. "I had to deal with _you _yesterday. It's your turn." I moaned. "I'm going, I'm going." Dib said, getting out of bed. "Wait, shouldn't 'Nanny' be taking care of them?" He asked. I never was much of a morning person. First three hundred years of my life? They were the worst. I barely heard what Dib was saying. I just mumbled random things into the pillow and hoped he would go away. A few minutes after he left, I got up. When I went downstairs, I could hear Dib working in the basement. "It broke?" I asked loudly from the top of the stairs. "Yeah, it did." Dib said. I struggled not to tell him he works too hard. The smeets were already in their high-chairs, but not fed. I soon got them fed and washed up. "Dib, it's time for 'Skool'." I shouted to the basement. "I'll be up in a minute." He said. "Dib, it's time for 'Skool', _now_." I repeated. I heard his boots walking up form the basement. His hair was really disheveled. I fixed it up. "Hey, stop it." He said, pushing me away half-heartedly. I put the smeets in a crib with a bottle each and ran out the door. "Are you sure we can't do more." I asked as we walked to "Skool". "They'll be fine. They might get hungry, but they won't starve." He said. I looked back at the house. "If you stay home right after me, they'll get suspicious." He said. "No, they won't." I whispered to myself. "I want to make sure I locked the door." I said, running home with my new key. Dib spun around and frowned at me, but didn't chase me. When I got home, I put the smeets so I could hear them from the basement and began to work on the "Nanny".

Smeets smeets smeets smeets smeets smeets smeets smeets smeets smeets smeets smeets

"Are we there yet?" Gir asked for the thousandth time, still as enthusiastic as the first. "No, we aren't there yet! Zim will turn this ship around and we will never be there if you don't _shut up_!" I barked, turning around to face him. "Awww…somebody's unhappy. They need a song." He frowned. I shot him a horrified look. "I'm going to sing the doom song now. Doom…doom…doom…" he sang, brightening up considerably. I groaned and held my head. I could tell Zim was trying to focus on the "road", but getting very frustrated in the process. I let my mind float back to all the road trips where everyone got annoyed by each other. Dib was like Gir, annoying me and getting annoyed by no one caring about aliens or singing. I was getting annoyed in both situations. Dad was like Zim, pretending to ignore us, but shouting: "Quiet, I'm trying to drive!" Zim shouted to Gir. Some things never change. "What are you going to do about Tak?" I asked Zim. "What do you mean?" he asked. "Duh, she likes you." I said, accomplishing my goal of making him feel stupid. "I thought that pretty much took care of itself." He said. "Eh, whatever." I shrugged, losing interest.

Smeets smeets smeets smeets smeets smeets smeets smeets smeets smeets smeets smeets

"All the work finished in half the time it would take a human." I thought, looking at the house, pleased. I had fixed the "Nanny", cleaned the house, ate lunch, and was preparing for Dib to come home. "I can't believe cleaning takes them a _whole earth season_!" I said to myself. The door opened. Dib walked in with a torn sleeve and an ear with a bite taken out of it. "Dib, what happened?" I asked, rushing to him. He had scratches on his hand. "Dogs chased me." He said calmly. I lead him to the newly-equipped medicine cabinet (what can I say. I had a _ton _of free time). "You look like you need a break." I said. Dib looked confused. "I packed a basket full of some human food and some Irken food. I was thinking we could go to Tulip Park and have a picnic for dinner." I said. I was surprised that he didn't blush. He just smiled slightly. I fussed over the smeets and let Dib rest until… "It's dinnertime." I said, smiling at Dib. I grabbed the basket and we were ready to go.

Soon, we were spreading out the picnic blanket. We had a good meal and were in good moods. We stood on the bridge over looking the lake. The full moon was reflected in it. "It's so beautiful here. It's really peaceful and tranquil." I said quietly, looking at the lake with the willow branches dipped in it. "Yes, it does look beautiful." He said, but I could see out of the corner of my eye that he was looking at me. I rested my elbow on the rail of the bridge and put my cheek on my hand. We looked into each others eyes. We leaned forward slowly until I could feel his breath. "I'm sorry, Tak. I can't." Dib said, inching back. "What…why?" I asked. "You…have your hologram on." He said, turning it off. We continued where we left off, a human and an Irken kissing under the light of the moon. I felt like I was flying on air. Actually, I was. "Ahhh!" I screamed as the rail I was leaning on broke. "Tak!" Dib cried out, rushing to the side of the lake, throwing off his coat. I tried to swim to him, but he waded out to me first. "I'm sorry. I ruined the moment, didn't I?" I whispered sadly. "It wasn't your fault." He said, helping me to my feet. We both fell in the process and ended up soaking wet. We laughed. The date ended with me shivering in Dib's coat, which he insisted on lending to me, because it was the only thing that wasn't wet. I cleaned up and was ready to go to bed because we still had "Skool" tomorrow. "Goodnight, Tak" Dib said. "Goodnight, Dib" I giggled. "Goodnight, little Dib. Goodnight, Zaz" we said together as they sniffed, feeling left out. "I love you, Tak." Dib said for the first time. Naturally, I didn't get anysleep after _that._

Romance romance romance romance romance romance romance romance romance

Day five! Woo! You know that one won't get boring _at all_. If anyone is reading this besides Deyinel (whom I am _very _grateful for) speak now! I really want to know how many people are reading my story. Read PurpleGhostSausage's fanfics. I shall leave you all with that.


	7. Day 6

Day 6:

Dib's alarm clock went off. I shot up. I looked at Dib, who was sliding down the ladder. He smiled at me, but frowned when he saw the concern on my face. "What's wrong?" he asked, sitting down on my bed. "If Zim realized he left his smeets, he'd come back today. I'm sure he realized it." I said. "You know, you seemed so sure of yourself when you tried to take over earth. Now, you're a nervous wreck." He said. "I planned that. This was so sudden. Smeets change _everything._" I replied. "Anyway, today's a holiday. So we can focus on protecting the smeets and dodging anything Zim throws at us." Dib assured me (A/N: I don't know which holiday, but it's a holiday. LIVE WITH IT!). "I'm worried Zim reprogrammed 'Nanny'" I said. "We don't need 'Nanny' anyway." Dib said. Things were like that for awhile, until Zim's voot cruiser landed in the front yard. Even though we were in the bedroom, I could hear Gaz shout "Nice landing, Zim!" "_Zim_ lands better when there is a docking bay." Zim replied. I tensed up and bit my lip, which bled (like I said, Irken teeth are ten times as hard as earth diamonds). Dib let out a shaky breath and motioned for me to be quiet. He grabbed my hand and led me to the basement. They opened the door when we passing by the living room. "Gir, get the smeets." Zim commanded. "Oh, smeet!" Dib said, almost cursing (A/N: Yes, I planned that since day one.). Gaz crashed down on me right after Gir grabbed the smeets. She backed me into the bathroom and poured freezing bathwater on my head. "Ahhh! Dib, help me!" I screamed. I had gone wild after screaming for Dib. Hissing like a cat, I had pushed her in the sink and poured water on her.

Catfight! Catfight! Catfight! Catfight! Catfight! Catfight! Catfight! Catfight! Catfight!

Dib turned towards the bathroom, but Zim was blocking his way. He chuckled, pulling out an Irken gun. Dib stood his ground.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!

Hearing the blast, I stood still. Gaz took the opening and gave me a good punch. I wanted to help Dib, but Gaz was attempting to claw my eyes out. I got away and ran to the kitchen. Gaz had taken Zim so I had no sympathy for her. I grabbed a knife and pressed a button on my PAK that made me invisible. I was soon right behind her with no chance of being found out. I was surprised to feel a pang of sympathy. I guess it was because she was Dib's sister.

HHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!

Dib fell to his knees, but slowly stood up again. Zim cocked his head in surprise, but merely changed the setting on his gun.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!

She turned around and jumped on me. "Zim taught me to see right through that." She growled in my ear, grabbing my knife. "Just because it hurts humans doesn't mean it hurts Irkens!" I hissed. "Zim taught me where it hurts." She said, sounding quite sure of herself and I could tell she wasn't bluffing. She flipped me over and aimed for my PAK. I got my hand to a different button.

CCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAA-KKKKKUUUUUNNNNNGGGGG!

That last shot stunned Dib, but only for a moment. "You seem strong. I know this'll get you, Dib-monster!" Zim chortled, aiming.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!

I had put on a force field. Gaz hit it got her a shock that stunned her. I escaped to convince Gir to hand over the smeets. I stood frozen in horror in the living room. I cursed at myself for leaving Dib alone with Zim. He was frozen in time. He was just standing there with a greenish glow, barely moving and inch a minute. I frowned, doggedly continuing toward Gir.

I found him tickling the smeets in the bedroom. "Gir, hand me the smeets." I said, trying to sound firm, but I was still shaking. "Master told me to give them to his mistress." Gir said, turning red. "I know where she is." I said, trying to smile innocently, but grimacing. "Ohhh…a secret! Tell me!" he shrieked, jumping off the bed. "I'll tell you…if you give me the smeets." I said. Gir looked at the smeets, then me. "Okay…" Gir whined, handing me the smeets. "She's in the Plork's dimension." I quickly made up. "You can only get there if you…unfreeze Dib." I whispered, looking as though I was trying to remember. I heard him "clunking" downstairs. Meanwhile, Gaz shook herself and got up. I went to go see Dib after putting the smeets in the locked crib (A/N: I don't know how it locks, but it locks. LIVE WITH IT! AGAIN!).

I glared at Gaz and she glared back at me. Dib glared at Zim and Zim glared at Dib. Gir stood in the middle, giggling. "Give me my babies." Gaz said frankly. I witnessed a change of heart. They were _her _smeets, I didn't ask for them. I didn't _expect_ or even _want_ them. I just got them and grew attached. This was against the law for both of our species. "_You_ left them." Dib said, fists rising. I had gotten to "meet" Dib from the experience. I had a shoulder to cry on. I put my hand on his shoulder and he put his fists down and looked at me. "Zaz and little Dib are _theirs_." I whispered, tears clouding my vision. Still Zim and Gaz kept their guard up. I got the smeets and held them out to Gaz. In the few moments of the smeets passing between us, I saw Gaz with the smeets: neglecting them, preferring her GameSlave to them. I saw myself and Dib with the smeets: having fun, laughing with them, crying for them, and teaching them.

"No…NO, You can't have them! You can't take them from me!" I screamed, snatching them back, gently enough not to hurt them. I ran to the corner and huddled over them, sobbing. Dib looked at me sadly. "Tak…" He said, putting his hand on my shoulder. I shrugged it off. Memories flooded my mind. I sobbed harder. Gaz didn't like or care about either of us. Zim considered us both mortal enemies. Gaz was Dib's sister and I loved Zim. They had absolutely no sympathy for us _at all_. Gaz didn't want to risk hurting the smeets, so neither of them could attack. Time seem to freeze nonetheless. It felt like we were stuck there forever. Leaving me crumpled on the floor, with Dib patting my back and glaring at Zim. Leaving Zim and Gaz glaring at us, arms crossed, with Zim's gun still in his hand and Gaz looking like a mountain lion preparing to pounce on her kill. Zaz and little Dib looked up at me innocently, making me cry all the harder. The only reason I knew Zim didn't zap me and freeze time was because something happened. The only reason I knew that I wasn't sobbing the exact same sob over and over again is because of what happened next. The only reason I knew I didn't die and was living the same second over and over again in heck was that they changed.

I gasped, looking down at the smeets. Dib peered over my shoulder and gasped. Zaz was turning into a white human with blue eyes (she still had antennae) and growing to toddler size all at once. Little Dib was growing into a toddler, but was still a full Irken. Everyone else crowded around, gasping at their first glimpses of the toddlers. "M…momma?" Zaz said quietly, looking to both the female creatures she remembered. We both instantly dropped down for a hug, but saw the other's action, glared at each other. Zaz's eyes filled up with tears. "Dada?" little Dib squeaked. Dib and Zim stepped forward to embrace him, but ended up the same as Gaz and I did. The adult's eyes all looked at the toddlers and softened. "We can't split them either way. They know all of us as parents." I said. I knelt down to the toddlers and hugged them, looking up at everyone. Dib knelt down. After a moment of decision, Gaz and Zim knelt down to hug their children.

Later:

"We don't have anywhere else to live." Zim shrugged. "It's decided then." Dib said. And we were enemies no more.

The End The End The End The End The End The End The End The End The End

Thank you for reading my fanfic! I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it (and more). I figured it should end here. I will continue to read and appreciate reviews. Bye! NOTE: The sequel is called "Standing on my own two feet" and two new smeets join the crew to drive everyone insane.


End file.
